The Empty Throne Of Durin
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: Battle was far easier than any struggle of the heart, and this one was just beginning. How do you do battle with the dead when they lay in the shadows of your heart?
1. Chapter 1

Stormy blue orbs gazed down at the polished crown that glinted in the light of the torches, the overwhelming emptiness swirling in the pit of his gut; The weight of the scarred throne lying heavily upon his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Woah woah, rewind a bit here. I should probably start at the beginning shouldn't I? This story starts with your favorite Dwarven duo and their childhood friend, Amara.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Now before you turn away, thinking this is just another typical story about a Mary-sue Dwarf girl in love with the Durin Brothers, I won't say you're completely wrong. BUT! I am definitely not Mary-sue material, I held my own against those burly trolls and stinking goblins. Those Orc's were definitely a pain in my arse and in my opinion should have suffered more than they did, but I'm getting off track again. Let me tell you a bit about myself..<em>

_As I'm sure everyone knows who Fili and Kili are, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Amara, a Dwarven born in the Ered Luin in 2866. Making me 2 years younger than Kili, and 7 younger than Fili._

_I wasn't the most 'normal' looking Dwarf to have been born. As I was told, when I came into the world, I was pretty much hairless, which was uncommon amongst the Dwarven race; all except for the tufts of brown locks that sprouted from my head. Amongst my hairless face, was my skin. Now, I wouldn't say it was pale, I did have some color to me if I say so myself. But I was told that if it weren't for my parents word, I could have been mistaken for a half elf. Much to my parents dismay of course, but that didn't stop them from loving me to their utmost and I am forever grateful to them._

_My mother was a close friend of Dis, so it wasn't long until I was introduced to her sons, Fili and Kili. Now Kili was still young at the time, so I won't lie, he did drop me once. Or twice. But being a hardheaded Dwarf, I cried...a little. But Kili learned quick after that. Fili was 7 at the time, and much more careful with the baby than his younger brother._

_As I grew, I spent more and more time with the two boys. Though I may not have looked the part of a Dwarven female, I sure played it off just as good, if not more. I was loud, rambunctious, stubborn and had decent manners. Only when I felt like it anyway._

_The three of us became fast friend, and we were pretty much always together. I didn't associate much with any of the other Dwarves, partially because they all saw me a different and 'ugly' because I had no facial hair. But mainly because I felt like Fili and Kili were really all I needed to fill my social need._

_Though none of us could have possibly seen what was coming in our near future, when the boys Uncle Thorin showed up on the doorstep of the Ered Luin, speaking of a quest to regain Erabor._

_Keep in mind though, this is not just my story alone. When everything was said and done with, we all lost someone important to us that day, and you'll never quite understand the feeling of loosing your other half quite as much as __**he **did._

_I should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't I?_

_This is __**our **story, and ours alone. So let me tell you it.._

* * *

><p>"You're out of your mind Thorin!" Dis exclaimed as she looked at her elder brother, thinking he finally lost his marbles.<p>

Thorin let out a thin sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm serious Dis." He told her. "They grew up on the tales of the mountain, it's time they saw it for themselves. This isn't just some half-assed idea I came up with when I was drunk." He argued with her, knowing that was going to be her next guess as she opened her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"Thorin I can't!" Dis said, shaking her head. "They're my sons!"

"And they're my Nephews as well. Do you really think I would let any harm come to them?" He told her, seeing her hesitate for a moment. "Kili's one of the finest archers I know and Fili's come a great way in his sword training. They're ready for this Dis. This is our one and only chance to reclaim our home."

Dis pressed her lips together as she stared at her brother.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of ears were lurking outside the closed door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

* * *

><p>Kili exchanged glances with his brother, eyes lighting up in excitement. They both had been curious about Thorin's sudden visit, but he never had expected this outcome.<p>

"Come." Fili said in a hushed whisper, pushing the group down the hallway and away from the door.

"We're going to reclaim Erabor!" Amara exclaimed once they were out of earshot of the door, her hazelnut eyes shimmering brightly. But her excitement was quickly cut off by the eldest brother.

"You're staying here." Fili stopped her before she got ahead of herself. "It's way too dangerous." He told her, shaking his head slightly. He knew what laid in that mountain, and there was no way he could possibly lead her into the den of a dragon.

"I'm with Fili on this one Amara." Kili agreed, glancing at his brother before back at her.

In the entirety of the 73 years she had spent with the two boys, this had to be the first time she ever felt truly irritated with them.

"You can't honestly ask me to stay behind while you two traverse across the world to take back a mountain that was claimed by a dragon 60 years ago!" Amara exclaimed, staring at the two. "Mahal, are you serious right now?"

Fili and Kili exchanged nervous glances, before returning their attention back to Amara once again. "Please, we're asking this of you because we can't ask you to put yourself in harms way." Fili told her softly.

Amara couldn't believe her ears right now. She shook her head, lifting a hand as she shook her finger. "I swear you two." She muttered under her breath, pressing her lips together before she turned and stormed off down the hall.

Fili let out a sigh, tugging at the tassel of his beard before glancing at Kili. "She took that well." He said, nodding his head to the side.

Kili paused for a moment. "A little too well.."

* * *

><p>"No. Its out of the question." Thorin was quick to shoot down Amara's request as fast as Fili and Kili had done so earlier.<p>

After she had stormed off, she had gone in search of Thorin instead. She knew how mad the boys would be with her when they found out, but she knew Thorin was the leader of this quest and he had the final say of who would or wouldn't come.

Amara stood her ground. "There's no place for me here if Fili and Kili are not around. They've been my only friends since I was pretty much born. Thorin, you cannot take that away from me." She begged him, her eyes never leaving his bright blue ones. "They've taught me how to handle a bow and arrow and a sword. I can help." She demanded the Durin King to be.

Thorin let out a thin sigh, his patience wearing thin with the girl. He knew his nephews cared about the woman, but to bring her on this quest, would be a whole other story.

He watched her stand defiantly in front of him, never backing down from her request as she stared at him. Thorin felt her had to give her credit though, he was usually not a man to be tested with, but yet here she stood.

"I will follow you guys even if you say I cannot go." Amara played her next card, seeing his eyes narrow slightly at her, but when he didn't budge, a quiet sigh passed her lips. "Please Thorin, do I have to beg you. Who knows how long you guys will be gone for, or if you'll return or not. I cannot sit back and do nothing knowing they might never come back to me." She pleaded him.

Thorin could see the desperation in her hazel eyes, feeling his composure slip finally as he pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. "Fine! But you better stay on your toes and pull your own weight. I'm not going to be responsible for you." He told her finally, dropping his hand as he looked down at her. "And you'll be responsible for telling your parents, not me." He told her, pulling a paper out of his pocket as he shoved it in her hands.

"Go with the boys. In three weeks time this is where we're meeting. I'm going north right now, I'll meet you all there." Thorin told her before slipping past her and down the hallway.

Amara felt the relief flood over her, letting out a drawn out sigh before looking down at the paper. "Bag end? The shire?" She read the words on the paper that had been sketched out in Khuzdul.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Amara sat in front of her parents quietly, waiting their response to her news. She still had yet to tell Fili and Kili about her talk with Thorin, and it appeared that he hadn't let it slip to them either. To which she was grateful.<p>

"Amara, are you absolutely sure about this?" Her mother Fenna, asked softly. Her father on the other hand, sat quiet and rigid.

She almost found it funny that she could stand up to the King to be without breaking a sweat, but when it came to her parents, nerves got the better of her.

"I'm sure." Amara nodded confidently. "I can't let them go without knowing what might become of them." She told them, though feeling guilty knowing that was what she was doing to her parents.

Fenna smiled softly, standing up as she hugged her daughter tightly. "You know we'll be proud of you no matter what you do." She told her, pulling back as she looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You love those boys and there's no way we could ask you to stay back and let them go." She told her, kissing her forehead softly.

Amara felt the tears burn behind her eyes, leaning into her mothers touch as she closed her eyes. "I promise I'll come back." She told her, opening her eyes as she then glanced over to her father.

Khim was silent as his daughter turned to him, finally letting out a breath of air. "You better tell those boys to watch out for you or else they'll have something else to be scared of more than that reptile sleeping in the mountain." He told her gruffly.

* * *

><p>The next day before they left brought on an unexpected visit from Dis. Fili and Kili's mother never gave much thought to her sons best friend, most likely due to her looks just like every other female dwarf that avoided her.<p>

"My sons are very fond of you." Dis spoke softly as she and Amara walked through the halls, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. Amara was quiet as they walked, a small smile played on her lips though as she thought of the boys.

"And I them." She agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. '"We've been friends since I was a baby after all." She added in with a tilt of her head. "They're my only friends after all."

Dis looked over at the girl who had grown into a woman, stopping as she watched her for a moment. "They care about you." She stated, watching her reactions carefully.

Amara felt her cheeks warm slightly before she shook her head, waving her hand in front of her slightly. "Nah nah, I don't quite think its that far." She laughed nervously as she glanced around. She wasn't quite sure why she was speaking to her of such subjects.

Dis gave her a knowing smile. "A mother always knows her child inside and out." She reminded her. "And though they may not realize it yet themselves, I can tell they look at you a completely different way than they do to other women."

Amara cast her gaze downwards, biting her lip. She couldn't deny that she did have feelings for the two. She wasn't sure of what kind yet. Perhaps her love for them as friends may have grew into something more throughout the years without her realizing it herself.

"They both care for you, which you can guess will only lead to troubles in the future." Dis warned her suddenly, catching Amara off guard by the sudden tenseness in the air. "You cannot have both without driving a wedge between them. So please, tread carefully when it comes to that time." Dis told her, giving her a small smile before continuing on her way.

Amara stood there quietly for a few moments, pressing her lips together. She felt as if Dis had meant it as, 'I'm Just looking out for my sons', but in a way it felt as if she wasn't really be accepted as a possible court for either of the boys. Though she had long grown used to this behavior towards her, she couldn't shake off the uneasiness that came along with the silence that she was left behind in..

* * *

><p>Stepping outside, Kili adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he glanced over at Fili. "Are you sure it's alright not to say goodbye to Amara?" He asked uncertainly.<p>

Fili nodded, glancing over at his brother. "She'll be mad for sure, but it's better this way." He told him. In all seriousness, Fili knew there could be a good chance that they wouldn't ever see their home again. The thought of saying goodbye to Amara knowing he might not see her again, Fili couldn't quite handle the thought of it.

"Well that's just rude." A voice spoke up from behind the two, both heads whipping back.

Amara stepped out of the doors, bag hanging off her back as she glared at the two boys. "You barely talk to me for two days and then try and leave without saying goodbye to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing?" Kili demanded, examining her attire as he shook his head. "Oh no, you're not coming with us." He said, walking over to her as he turned her around and aimed her back towards the entrance of the mountain. "Go back."

Amara was quick to twirl out of his grasp, running behind him as she grinned. "I'm part of this company just as much as you two are." She told him, pulling out a paper as she showed it to them.

"Thorin gave this to me."

Fili stepped forth, taking the paper from her as he looked at it. It was the same address as the paper he had been given.

Amara crossed her arms over her chest. "So even if you leave me behind, I know exactly where to go and what to look for." She told them.

"So, let me get this straight. You went behind our backs after we said no, and talked Thorin into letting you come?" Kili spoke up, clearly on edge and clearly, mad.

Amara rolled her head a bit with a sigh. "Look you two, have you ever heard the saying 'home is where the heart is'? My heart and home is with you two. I don't belong here, its only been you two that's kept me here this entire time. If you're going, I'm going with you." She told them.

"That's the most hod-"

"We can't talk you out of this can we?" Fili cut off his brother, looking at Amara as he settled for her final answer, though a bit displeased with the outcome, he couldn't quite say he was mad that she was coming.

Amara looked at Fili, feeling a soft smile cross her lips. "We're in this together." She told him. "If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together.."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So after watching Battle of the Five Armies, an idea struck me for a story. I don't want to go into too much detail about it, but this will probably be a longer story than that of Shiver, and it will be following the move line up to and after the end of BOTFA. With a slightly different ending. That is all I can say without spoiling the movie for those of you who have yet to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Okay, before anything. Since I'm still new to Middle Earth, I'm just guesstimating how long it would take to walk from the Ered Luin to The Shire. If I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me and I'll come and fix it. That is all :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day had quickly turned into evening as the trio tread across the grassy lands, keeping a steady pace if they were to arrive by evening the following day. They had left at the break of dawn that morning, and the trip would normally take a day and a half walk with pit stops. Being Dwarves though, they were a bit more resilient and could go further without taking breaks.<p>

If Amara had to have guessed, it was probably nearing late afternoon by now. The Ered Luin; Their home, was long behind them and the path in front of them was uncertain and most definitely dangerous.

Kili seemed to be wearing a permanent frown on his face by this point, not speaking a word to Amara since they left. Rightfully so though, she'd give him that one. She wanted to believe he'd get over it soon, but as the hours continued to pass and he didn't budge, she began to worry that she had gone too far this time.

She refused to apologize though. She wouldn't apologize for not wanting to see them off not knowing if she'd ever see them again.

_No way._

Finally deciding to join the two after lagging behind them for so long, she picked up her pace until she fell into step beside Kili. "Shouldn't we set up camp soon" She asked curiously, leaning forward a bit, her brown locks fell over her shoulder as she peered at the two boys. Night was growing upon them soon, and with night came creatures.

Kili's eyes fluttered to Amara's for a moment before back at the road ahead, his lips set in a thin line. Though he found himself struggling to stay mad at her, he refused to give in just yet. Normal circumstances, he wouldn't bat an eyelash about being mad at her and go on their merry way.

But this wasn't under normal circumstances. Whatever this journey, or _quest_, would bring them, wasn't going to be simply. One wrong move and she could be injured, or worse off, killed.

His jaw tightened at the thought of it, letting out a quiet breath through his nose as he rid those thoughts out of his mind. He'd die protecting her if that's what it came down to in the end.

Fili watched his brother quietly, though quite tense on the outside, he could see the emotions swimming in his eyes, barely beneath the surface. "That would probably be for the best." Fili answered Amara's question, glancing over at her as he smiled lightly. "Why, getting hungry?" He teased lightly, trying to lighten the heavy mood that they had set out in. Amara's appetite was almost famous.

Amara puffed out her cheeks, narrowing her eyes at the elder brother. "Is that a fat joke?" She fired back in mock offense.

Fili only laughed lightly at her reaction, peering ahead to the horizon. "Of course not milady. I would never think of anything of the sort." He replied.

Amara rolled her eyes a bit, looking up at the sky as they fell into a silence once again, except this time it was a bit more of a comfortable silence than earlier.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when the trio finally decided to set up camp in the seclusion of a bundle of trees. Kili still hadn't spoken a word to Amara all day, so she was hoping some down time might ease him up.<p>

"I'll take first watch." Fili offered once they had been all fed and their beds were rolled out, looking over at the two for any objections.

Amara sat on her sleeping roll as she glanced over at Kili, who was settling into his. "You sure?" She asked, looking over at Fili curiously. "I'm still pretty awake, I can take first watch if you want." She offered.

Fili couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You're like a bear when you wake up in the morning without enough sleep." He told her with a raised brow. "You get your sleep." He said, leaning back against the tree bark, sword resting against his shoulder.

Amara stuck her tongue out at him. "Rude." She huffed with a half laugh, before wiggling under her blanket. "Goodnight Fili." She said once she tucked her arm under her head.

Fili smiled softly. "Goodnight." He said, tilting his head up as he looked at the moon that peeked through the branches of the tree. They had a long trip ahead of them.

Rolling over, she peered out from under her blanket at the other body that laid a few feet away from her. "Goodnight Kili." She called out softly, hoping for some sort of response.

It was silent for a few moments before she heard a quiet grunt come from his direction, causing a grin to tug at her lips. Wiggling back under her blanket, she let the darkness overcome her.

* * *

><p>It was some hours later into the night when Amara stirred from her sleep, feeling a chill slip under her blankets and causing her to shiver. Tugging the blanket down, her eyes scanned the darkened area that surrounded her, glancing over at Kili's bed as she found it empty.<p>

Sitting up slowly, Amara ran a hand through her hair. "Kili?" She called out, hearing a snore from her left as she turned around to find Fili wrapped up in his own blanket at her side. It must have been half way through the night if they switched watch duty.

But Kili was no where in sight.

Climbing out from under her blanket, she stepped around Fili and into the trees, staying close to the campsite. It wasn't long until she came across the wandering Dwarf, walking up behind him as he stood on the edge of the treeline, staring out at the plains.

"You should be sleeping." Kili spoke up as he heard her approach from behind; His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he stood quietly.

"I got cold." Amara stated, shrugging a bit as she stood beside him, pulling her hood over her head as she looked out at the grass and mountains in the horizon.

Kili was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh. "It's not too late to turn back." He said.

Amara let out a groan, letting her head fall back slightly. She knew that was coming eventually. "Kili. I'm not going back no matter what you say or do." She told her stubbornly, glancing down at the ground below her quietly. "I can't just sit back and let you two go on this dangerous quest with the chance that I may never get to see you again." She said softly.

A heavy silence hung in the air, Amara kicking a rock at her feet as she watched it tumble away from her. Before she even had a chance to put her foot back down on solid ground, two hands grasped her shoulders, pulling her into a strong embrace.

Her eyes widened as she was quickly met with Kili's chest, her heart leaping into her throat.

_"My sons care about you.."_

"Kili please.." Amara begged, pressing her hands against him as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was much more stronger than her resolve.

She dared to look up into his eyes, her hazel eyes searching his dark chocolate ones desperately. His gaze seemed to burn into hers, pleading for her safety..for her life.

Amara pressed her lips together, tearing her gaze away from his finally as she gripped his coat tightly. "I can't Kili." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder as she shut her eyes. "I can't let you go." She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "As selfish as it may be, I just can't." She whispered.

Kili listened to the unvoiced plea in her voice, his arms locked tightly around her. He finally let out a sigh, leaning his head against against hers, her scent surrounding him as he felt himself relax. Despite living in a mountain all their lives, her hair smelt faintly of grass.

"Then please, please let me protect you." He whispered softly into her hair, soaking in the feeling of her in his arms for the first time. They had their fair share of hugs throughout the year, but he knew this one meant something different. Something stronger.

Amara basked in the scent of the musty smell of his coat, opening her eyes as she stared at the blue fabric of his tunic, her fingers loosening their grip against his coat before she sighed softly. "I can do that.." She said finally, lifting her head as she looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Does that mean no more cold shoulder?" She asked with a light hearted laugh.

Kili chuckled softly, leaning his forehead against hers as the tips of their noses touched. "No more cold shoulder." He told her, the smile playing on his lips.

Amara felt her smile broaden, looking up at him before she pulled back, a small yawn passing her lips. "I'm gonna head back to sleep before dawn breaks. Mahal forbid if I wake up like a bear. You gonna be okay out here by yourself?" She asked with a grin.

Kili couldn't help but laugh, flicking her forehead lightly. "I'll be fine, besides, you should go sleep. We got enough to deal with ahead without dealing with waking the beast." He grinned teasingly.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she turned on her heel and headed back to the campsite, settling down into her blankets once again. The sight of Kili's smile seemed to make things better again..

* * *

><p><em>Now I know you're all thinking, 'this seems to be moving pretty fast'. But we grew up together, being that close to each other wasn't anything new to us. We used to bathe when we were kids, and sleep in the same beds. So this sort of behavior between us was normal.<em>

But I will admit, after we set out on our journey the three of us began to grow closer than just friends. Though it was also then, when things began to get a little more complicated..

* * *

><p>The next three weeks of their walk went fairly uneventful, other than fighting off a few wild animals, the Dwarven trio finally arrived in The Shire safely and intact.<p>

"So this is what the Hobbit Shire looks like." Amara mused to herself as they walked down the grassy pathways. It was well into the evening by now, and the three had finished off their food supply, and then some, on their trip to The Shire. So to say they were hungry, was an understatement.

"What were we looking for again?" Kili asked, looking over at his brother as they stopped on the pathway.

There was the odd Hobbit out that night, heading home after dinner at a relatives most likely. They threw the dwarves an questionable look, but the three missed it completely as they scoured their bags for the paper Thorin had given them.

"Here!" Amara pulled out the crumbled paper, walking over to the fence as she smoothed it out on the wood. "Bilbo Baggins." She read the name on the paper before showing the boys. "We're supposed to look for a mark like this." She told them.

Fili lifted his head as he scanned the area, rubbing his beard a bit. "How are we supposed to find this mark even?" He mused aloud, his gaze lingering on each door.

"I have an idea." Amara said, turning as she lumbered up to the closest door, giving three sharp knocks.

There was a few moments before the door creaked open, a Hobbit peering out from behind it.

"Sorry to bother you tonight, but I was hoping you could give us directions to a Mr Bilbo Baggins?" Amara asked, smiling lightly. This was one of those times where she actually used whatever manners she owned.

The lady Hobbit glanced between the three Dwarves, hesitant for a moment before pointing down the path. "Its over the hill and down the path. Its the only house up there with the bright green door." She told her before shutting the door again.

Amara cocked her head back. "Well!" She turned around and stomped down the pathway.

"Did she tell you?" Kili asked, pushing himself off the fence as he stood up.

"She told me, and then she shut the door right in my face!" Amara stated haughtily, acting as if she had been royally offended.

Kili couldn't help but snort, covering his mouth as he looked away. "You act as if that's an everyday thing!" He exclaimed, unable to hold his laughter back.

Amara shot him a dirty look, giving him a hard shove as he tumbled backwards over the fence and into the grass below. She laughed loudly, another of her very unladylike qualities, and ran on ahead down the path.

"Can't catch me!" She called back, grinning as she followed the path up the hill as the lady Hobbit had directed her, not quite caring that she was probably causing a scene. This was nothing compared to the havoc they were about to unleash upon the poor unsuspecting Bilbo Baggins.

Fili couldn't help but laugh a bit, leaning over the fence as he helped his brother to his feet again. "She has alot of energy for someone who's claims shes running on fumes." He commented as Kili climbed back over the fence.

Dusting the dirt and grass off him, Kili grumbled under his voice. "A little too much if you ask me." He said, plucking a weed from his hair before sighing.

"Come on you guys! Supper is waiting for us!"

Kili and Fili glanced up at the hill where Amara stood, waving down at them. The brothers exchanged glances with each other, grins splitting across both their faces before they headed up the path to catch up with Amara.

Down the path they followed until they came upon the bright green door they had been directed to. And sure enough, when they found the door, they found the mark they were looking for.

The trio looked between each other, their eyes alight with mischief. "Well what are we waiting for?" Amara said, stepping forward as she pressed the doorbell, listening to it buzz inside the home in the ground.

"Lets get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Another chapter out! Just in time. Phew. Not much time to leave much of a note since I gotta go to bed for work in the morning. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three pairs of eyes stared at the green door of the Hobbit home that sat in the hill, the mark in the door glaring brightly amongst the darkened evening.<p>

"This is the place right?" Amara spoke up finally as she looked at the paper in her hand. The mark that was on the paper matched the one on the door.

"It should be." Fili nodded, glancing down at the paper she held. "The marks match up." He said, looking over at his brother.

"What if this is just a Hobbit thing that they do?" Amara said, looking up at Fili.

"There aren't any other doors that have that same mark on it." Kili nudged in, pointing out the fact. "Plus you said the lady hobbit said it was this house." He tilted his head to the side. "Green door, only one up here. It has to be the right place." He told them.

Fili nodded. "Kili has a point." He offered, looking down at Amara. "Shall we do this together?" He suggested.

Amara glanced between the two boys before she nodded, stuffing the paper back into her pocket as she cleared her throat. "Yeah." She said, as the three of them stepped up to the green door. Kili rung the bell, hearing it echoing inside the house.

Amara wondered just what kind of Hobbit they were about to meet. This _burglar _that Thorin chose for their quest. Or that was as much as she had heard anyway.

She held her breath as the door swung open. Amara could only describe the look on the Hobbit's face as pure disbelief and exasperation, but she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Fili spoke first.

"Fili." Fili introduced himself as he looked over the Hobbit, a smile on his face. Kili seemed a little more scrutinizing, but followed his brother. "Kili."

Amara was quick to follow after the two boys, putting a smile on her face. "And Amara." She introduced herself, the three Dwarves bowing in unison.

_"At your service."_

Kili seemed to gain a mischievous glint in his eyes as they stood up again. "You must be Mr Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in, you've got the wrong house." The Hobbit quickly cut them off before they could continue, trying to shut the door before any more showed up. Unfortunately, the Dwarf was quicker as he caught the door.

"I told you we had the wrong house!" Amara exclaimed, trying to peer over Fili's shoulder as Kili pushed the door open.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili asked, confusion swept over his features. He'd be dammed if he walked all this way only to find it was canceled.

"No one told us." Fili chimed in, sure they had the wrong house despite Amara's protests.

The Hobbit was caught off guard by the question. "Canc- No nothings been canceled!" He said, as there had been no gathering to cancel!

"Ah that's a relief!" Kili said, letting out a breath as he grinned, pushing the door open as he let himself in, Fili and Amara following behind.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Amara pardoned herself as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She showed her manners, when she wanted to. And if this Hobbit was to be their burglar, then she'd hope to get on his good side. Whereas the boys were already wreaking havoc, Fili dumping his sword into his arms.

Kili, on the other hand, began scraping the mud off his boots on a nearby wooden box.

Mr Baggins looked miffed. "That's my mothers glory box! Can you please not do that?" He exclaimed as he tried to hold up the heavy weapons.

"Kili that's rude." Amara scolded him in a hushed whisper, smacking his shoulder lightly, though a grin played on her lips.

Kili grinned, nudging her with his shoulder. "Hey, just having a little fun." He said, exchanging looks with her as they both snickered.

"Fili, Kili! Come on, give us a hand!" Dwalin snatched the younger brother from her side as he dragged him into the dining room.

"Mr Dwalin!" Amara could hear Kili greet as they headed down the hall, laughing softly as she waited for Fili before following them into the dining room.

"Amara! It's been so long since I've seen you." Balin greeted the Lass as she walked into the room. "You've gotten even prettier than I remember." He chuckled.

Amara laughed softly. "You flatter me." She said, hugging the older Dwarf. When she and the boys were still young, Balin would sometimes look after the rambunctious kids.

"Lets shove this into the hallway. Otherwise we're not going to fit everyone in here." Balin instructed the boys, as they began to rearrange the dining room.

Amara wasn't sure just how many of them were going to be in here, but she did as was instructed by the adults, hearing the doorbell ring in the background again.

This night was just getting started..

* * *

><p>The Hobbit home was bustling with Dwarves within the next five minutes, raiding the pantry as they brought everything they could find to the table. It was an open buffet for them all, despite Bilbo's protests.<p>

Amara felt out of place amongst all the men, the testosterone levels in the house skyrocketing as she tried to stay at Fili's side for the most part. Kili was being a typical boy with the other men and Fili was the only one that seemed to have half the mind to make sure she was comfortable.

"Miss Amara!" A voice startled her out of her thoughts as she looked up from her spot beside the two boys as they struggled with the barrel of ale. "Bofur!" Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, grinning. "Its been too long!" She grinned at him. Amongst the Dwarves in the house, there was only a few that she remotely knew. Which were Dwalin, Balin and Bofur.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. Thorin never mentioned you were coming." He said, looking over at the two boys before back at her.

"I talked him into letting me come." She laughed a bit. "I'm surprised he actually gave in to be honest." She admitted to him.

Bofur chuckled a bit. "Aye, that is quite surprising. You sure you can keep up with us?" He asked, more out of concern than anything.

Amara waved her hand as she snorted. "Please. Look at the two who I grew up with. You'd only imagine they'd teach me stuff." She grinned, nudging him lightly.

Bofur grinned, patting her head once. "That is true. Well I believe we're almost ready to sit down and eat." He told her before heading into the dining room.

"Give us a hand." Kili nudged Amara, looking over at her as they had resigned to carrying the barrel into the dining room for easier access.

Rolling her eyes with a light smile, she walked over to them as she tucked her hands under it as they began to haul it into the room.

"Fili, Kili..." Gandalf gave a second glance at the Dwarven women that was with the two boys, not recalling her coming along.

"I'm Amara." She piped up, smiling brightly. "I wasn't on the list but I talked Thorin into letting me come." She grinned, before they shuffled into the dining room with the barrel.

Gandalf nodded once as he continued counting off the Dwarves. "Amara. Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur... Dori, Nori, Ori.."

It wasn't much longer until all the Dwarves were settled around the table, passing food back and forth to each other as everyone ate their fill. The room was complete chaos, to say the least. Amara sat beside Kili as she filled her plate with the appetite of everyone else at the table.

"Hey Bombur, catch!" Bofur called from across the table, tossing an egg in his direction as he caught it in his mouth.

The table erupted in laughter, the boys cheering as Amara couldn't help but join in, laughing as she clapped her hands. "Nice catch!" She called over the voices.

Then along came Fili, stepping across the table as he excused himself. "Who wants ale?" He called, handing out the stein's to the hands that were reached out for them.

"Over here brother!" Kili called, reaching out as he grabbed one from him. Fili paused, glancing over at Amara. "Want one?" He asked her.

Amara was about to refuse, as she really wasn't one for ale but at the same time, she wasn't around the scrutinizing gaze of her parents right now. "Sure!" She grinned, taking one from him.

For the first time since everyone arrived, the entire house fell silent as everyone tipped their drinks back and chugged them all down.

Amara let the drink slide down her throat, feeling the burning sensation as it went down. Finishing it off, she slammed her mug back down onto the table. The rest of the room followed, Nori letting out a belly lurching belch, followed by a couple more.

Ori was the next to stand up, smaller in size but the belch that ripped through his mouth sent the boys into more laughter. But it was Amara stood up to the competition, all eyes drew towards her as she sucked in her breath before pushing what had to be the most loudest and manliest belch, from the bottom of her gut, out.

The entire table fell silent for a moment before erupting in laughter, Kili cheering loudly and Fili was across the table doubled over in laughter.

"I knew you had it in you!" Bofur called in between laughs, Amara feeling rather proud of herself for her contribution. She had felt out of place amongst them before, but after that she felt as if she felt right at home with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>The after supper activities lead the Dwarves throughout the home, some still eating what they could find and others investigating the place, waiting for the last of their company to arrive.<p>

Amara lingered in the dining room, cleaning up the mess they had all left behind. It was when she heard Bilbo having a meltdown in the hallway. Ori interrupted the fit, holding his plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" He asked innocently, Amara giving him points for at least having manners.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili stepped in, taking the plate from him before turning round, tossing the plate through the air as Kili stepped out from the kitchen, catching it.

Amara glanced up from her spot, raising an eyebrow slightly before picking up another plate. "Fili!" She called, tossing it to him as he swiftly caught it and tossed it to Kili, who then tossed it into the kitchen again.

There was no way she was missing out on this fun.

"Take that back! Excuse me! That's my mothers-" Bilbo couldn't seem to get a word in edge wise as the dishes continued to come flying from the dining room. "West farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!"

Fili couldn't help but grin as the Hobbit struggled to stop their fun, bouncing the dishes off his legs and arms before tossing them in Kili's direction. Amara laughed as Fili showed off his skills, continuing to toss the dishes into the hallway.

The few left over in the dining room began to bang on the table and hit the utensils together. "Can you not do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed, clearly exasperated by the lack of manners the Dwarves had toward his personal belongings.

Bofur was quick to speak up. "Ooh. Do you hear that lads?" He said, beginning to kick his feet against the floor. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

Amara and Fili exchanged grins, Kili picking up on the vibe. "**Blunt the knives, bend the forks**_." _He began singing, waving his hands in Fili's direction.

Amara tossed another plate in his direction, watching as he bounced it off his arms then tossed it at Kili.

"**Smash the bottles and burn the corks.**" Fili chimed in after his brother, glancing over at Amara as he grinned.

"**Chip the glasses and crack the plates!**" Amara continued the song they begun, everyone joining in by that point. "**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**"

The entire household erupted in chaos once again, dishes flying in which ever direction as Amara was sure that poor Bilbo's stress level shot straight through the roof at that point.

"**Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Poor the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door!**"

Ori balanced a dangerously high amount of bowls through the hall, entering the kitchen with them. Amara continued to grab which ever dish she could find on the table, tossing it over to Fili. Everyone at this point was tossing dishes at her, which she surprisingly managed to catch or bounce towards Kili, Balin sitting at the end of the table as he tossed the cups backwards with the leverage of a small plate.

"**Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you are finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**"

The table was nearing clear by now, some of the guys stepping back to grab a stein of ale once again, Bilbo finally having enough as he shoved his way through to assess the damage. But as he came in, he found all his dishes clean and neatly stacked on the table.

Amara couldn't help but laugh at the priceless look on the poor Hobbit's face, staring in disbelief for at least the umpteenth time that evening. She was surprised he was still standing actually.

She was having fun, at anothers expense, but she didn't regret tagging along. She was getting along far well with this group than anyone else she did back home.

It was when the sound of two heavy knocks came from the door did everyone quiet down, exchanging glances with one another as Amara shuffled in closer to Fili. All eyes in the room were directed towards the door down the hallway, knowing just who stood behind the door.

"He is here.."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gathered in the hallway as their Hobbit host opened the door to the last member of their group, Amara's gaze landing on their _glorious_ leader that stood outside the door.

Thorin's gaze shifted inside the house as the door opened, catching Amara's gaze for a moment before glancing at the wizard.

"Gandalf." He greeted, a small smile playing on his lips as he stepped inside. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He said, eyebrow slightly raised as he stared at the gray wizard.

If Amara hadn't known better, she could have sworn this was a different home entirely compared to just two minutes ago. The air in the house change extremely with the presence of Thorin. It was as if every Dwarf in the house knew their time to joke and play, and when the time decreed for more serious matters.

"I lost my way. Twice." Thorin stated, hearing a quiet snicker as his gaze flickered to Amara for a moment, who quickly fell silent before he returned his attention back to Gandalf. "I wouldn't have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door.

Amara fell a gently tug on her shirt, glancing back as he found Kili, exchanging grins with each other before she stepped back.

Bilbo was quick to interject. "Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" He said, squeezing through the group of Dwarves as Gandalf shut the door before he could assess whatever mark that was being talked about.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf told him, as if to reassure the poor Hobbit but Amara was sure it only helped to stress him out more. How was it he was still standing even?

Thorin glanced over at his Nephews, a small smile crossing his lips as he was glad to see they had arrived safe and sound, as well as Amara.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakensheild." Gandalf folded his hands in front of his as he let the Dwarven leader judge his choice for himself.

Handing his coat to Kili, Thorin stepped forward as he looked at the _burglar. _"So," He crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "This is the Hobbit."

Amara watched as Bilbo took a uncertain step back, clearly intimidated by the brute that was Thorin. She took her place beside Fili, knowing there was a time and place for everything and right now was no time to interrupt.

"Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin interrogated, circling him as he eyed him like a predator would do to its prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo quipped out, confused by the question.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin pressed on, coming to stand in front of him once again. "Whats your weapon of choice?"

"Oh boy." Amara put her face into her palm, shaking her head a bit. This was going sour, and quickly.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know..." Bilbo trailed off as he stared at the Dwarf in front of him, swallowing once. "But I fail to see why that's relevant." He finished off with less effort.

Thorin let out a thin breath. "Thought as much." He said, glancing back at the others. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He stated.

Though Amara couldn't agree more, she did feel like that was going a bit far. Insulting one within their own home. But it seemed she was the only one who thought as much as the rest of them chuckled at the comment, before retreating back into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Standing in the living room quietly, Amara stared into the fire. She had opted out of sitting around the table to hear the stories that she had grew up on. The tales of the lonely mountain. On top of which, she could hear everything that was being said from the room across the hall anyway.<p>

"So its just the fourteen of us.." Amara mused quietly, picking up the poker as she stabbed the logs inside the fire. "I fail to see how this cannot go wrong." She sighed softly to herself.

"I think it's cause you're looking at the glass half empty." A voice piped up from behind her, glancing back as she found Fili walking up behind her. She smiled lightly, replacing the poker before standing up again.

"Not gonna sit through the speech?" She asked curiously, throwing a smile in his direction. It wasn't so much that she was looking at it in a bad way, more so that there was no room for error on her behalf.

Fili felt his lips turn upward at the sight of her smile, walking over to her side as he looked into the fire. "Nah. I think Kili's more interested in hearing our Uncle's speeches anyway." He chuckled lightly. "We have a map and a key, so at least we know where to go." He glanced over at her.

Amara raised an eyebrow in his direction, as if almost daring him to say what was on his mind. She had an inkling that she would be getting this speech alot during this journey. She almost wondered just how far until they gave up on sending her home?

Fili felt a grin tug at his lips, watching the look she gave him before holding his hands up in the air. "I wasn't going to say a thing." He said, as he knew just how stubborn she could get, and after being together since they were pretty much born, he wouldn't be surprised if she knew just what was going on in his head before he even said it.

Amara nodded with a huff. "Good." She said, jabbing him in the ribs playfully. It was then she heard Gandalf's voice raise from the dining room, tearing both of their attentions towards the hallway. Creeping over to the door, she peered out curiously. Bilbo stepped out of the dining room, a long piece of parchment in his hands.

"I-Incineration?" The Hobbit asked incredulously, looking back at the Dwarves as if they were crazy.

"Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur nodded, confirming his question.

Amara watched as Bilbo dropped his hands to his sides, letting out a whimper of air. The poor Hobbit didn't know what he was getting himself into. Though, she probably didn't either.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Uh, yeah." Bilbo leaned forward on his knees, letting out short puffs of air. "I feel a bit faint." He commented, trying to get his head on straight.

"Think furnace with wings!" Amara said, stepping out of the living room as she looked at Bilbo with a smile. "I find its the easiest way to wrap ones head around the idea of a dragon." She tried to help him come to terms with it.

"Air." The Hobbit wheezed out. "I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, and then, _poof!_" Amara gestured with her hands, watching as Bilbo went green in the face. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash." She stated, putting her hands on her hips as she grinned proudly for her contribution.

Unfortunately, Bilbo didn't seem to share the same thought process. He hummed once, and Amara held her breath, wondering if he was actually going to stay standing. That was until he muttered a 'nope' and collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, very helpful Amara." Thorin commented from the kitchen, glancing down the hallway at her. She merely smiled back in his direction. "I'm here to serve." She bowed her head, before trotting back into the living room to rejoin Fili.

* * *

><p>With the help of a few pairs of hands, the Dwarves had hauled the fainted Hobbit into his living room chair; Dori had fixed up some tea for him as he came to.<p>

"I'm really sorry, mister Baggins." Amara apologized, standing in front of him as he held his cup of tea. "I thought, since well..you Hobbits don't get out much, I thought you might not get the full idea of a dragon." She stated, rather bullheadedly.

Bilbo shook his hand in front of him. "No no it's alright." He said, dismissing the insult he was sure was laced in there somewhere. "I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly a moment." He told her, cupping his tea once again.

Gandalf, who had been leaning against the wall quietly up until that point, spoke up. "You have been sitting quietly for far too long." He said, leaving Amara to take a step back and leave the room, giving the two time to talk.

Wandering down the hall in search of the boys, she was stopped by the leader of their company.

"I need to talk to you." Thorin spoke, the tone of voice not to be questioned as he looked at Amara.

Amara fell silent, glancing up at the King before nodding once. As much of a trouble maker she was, she knew there was a time and place for everything. "What is it?" She asked, her tone just as serious. She may have made her smart ass comments up until now, but she wanted Thorin to see her as a part of his company as much as his nephews. She wanted him to know that she was just as serious about this quest as everyone else.

Glancing down the hallway, Thorin pressed his lips together before nodding his head. "Alone." He added in, before heading down the hallway to the front door. Pulling it open, he stepped outside with her.

The cool night breeze felt nice after being cooped up in a house with fifteen other people. Walking over to the fence, she leaned on it as she looked into the distance, admiring the nighttime view.

"I will only ask this once." Thorin stood behind her, watching the carefree girl that stood in front of him. Despite the many years she had been with his nephews, he hadn't gotten to know the girl they spoke so fondly of.  
>"There's no turning back after this point. Once we leave at dawn, you will officially be a part of this company and will be seeing this to the end." He told her.<p>

Amara felt a small smile tug at her lips, tilting her head back as she looked at Thorin. "That was the idea I had in mind." She said, the smile dropping off her face before turning around to face him. "I'm serious about this Thorin. I want to help you reclaim the mountain as much as the others, on top of making sure your crazy nephews stay alive." She added in, dropping her gaze down to the ground. "I can handle my own. Like I said before, they taught me how to use a bow and arrow and a sword." She glanced at Thorin again, as he stood silently, listening to her. To which she was grateful for.

"I knew just how dangerous this quest was going to be when I came to you in Ered Luin. I know what I signed myself up for, and I'm willing to go through anything for those boys." She told him.

Thorin watched the g̶i̶r̶l woman in front of him, her gaze boring into his own. He was silent for a long while, before let out a sigh. "I will not be held responsible for what may happen to you on this journey." He reminded her. "Just so we're clear."

Amara nodded in understanding. "I know." She told him, standing straight. "I may be a woman but I'm just every bit a Dwarf as everyone else in that house. Excluding the wizard and the Hobbit." She tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Then we're on the same page. Good." Thorin nodded, turning back to the house, pausing for a moment as he glanced back at her. "Welcome to the company, Amara." He told her, before twisting the doorknob and walking back inside the Hobbit hole.

Thorin had twelve others lives to keep care of, not saying he wouldn't watch out for Amara when needed. But he knew that his nephews would protect her with their lives, so he didn't need to worry too much about the woman of the company. He just hoped the two wouldn't let their feelings towards her compromise their quest.

Following Thorin back inside, she overheard Balin approach Thorin. "It appears we have lost our burglar." She heard, quietly shutting the door behind her as she glanced down the hallway, watching as Bilbo disappeared into what she assumed was his bedroom.

"Probably for the best. They odds were always against us." Balin continued, glancing up at Thorin as he leaned against the wall. Thorin let out a quiet sigh, glancing down the hallway as Amara wandered down the hall to find Fili and Kili.

"Heh, hardly the stuff of legend." Balin chuckled quietly. Thorin smiled softly at his old friend. "There are a few warriors amongst us." He reminded him.

Balin shot him a look. "Old warriors." He fired back with a shake of his head.

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills." He told him. "For when I called upon them, they answered." Thorin stepped forward, his words true from his heart. "Loyalty, honor.." His gaze traveled down the hallway where Amara disappeared. "A willing heart.." A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. "I can ask no more than that.."


End file.
